Video content is widely available and frequently viewed on mobile devices, such as tablets, smart phones, and other mobile computing devices. One factor facilitating the increased accessibility of video content is the convenience and relative low cost of video recording equipment. In some cases, this video recording equipment is a mobile computing device that is the same type of device used to view video content (e.g., a tablet, smartphone, or other mobile computing device).
Applications for recording, sharing, and editing of videos are also very common and have proliferated as the quantity of sharable video content has grown. Video editing and video sharing applications provide a variety of tools for video creators and editors. These tools include the ability of an editor to select and remove scenes or frames of the video.
In some cases, the editor uses these tools to improve the technical quality of the video. However, despite the convenience and accessibility of video editing software, the ability of video content creators to reach viewers is a non-trivial task. For instance, because of the large and ever-increasing body of video content, it is difficult for a video editor or creator to summarize video content in a way that distinguishes the video content (or its summary) from other videos competing for viewers' attention. Existing video editing and sharing tools, however, do not address this challenge.